livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kris Swiftfoot (Thechosen2nd)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Druid Level: 1 Experience: 739 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Inner Sea Deity: Harran Forest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Special Delivery Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial CON: 11 +0 (03 pts) -2 racial INT: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 racial WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 9 = + CON (0) + FC (01) (Druid) AC: 16 = + DEX(4) + Armor(2) + Shield(0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX(4) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor(2) + Shield(0) INIT: +6 = (4) + Reactionary Trait(2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB(0) + STR(0) + DEX(4) Fortitude: +2 = (2) + CON(0) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX(4) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS(2) Speed: 30' Sanguine (Animal Companion, Ocelot*) *Modifications approved by Satin Knights, Systole STR: 12 +1 DEX: 21 +5 CON: 13 +1 INT: 02 -4 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 06 -2 (Max -2) HP: 15 = 8 + + CON (01) * 1 AC: 17 = + DEX (05) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (05) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (05) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = Companion (01) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (+1) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (05) + Misc (-01) Fortitude: +03 = (03) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30', 20' climb Stats: STR 12, DEX 21, CON 13, INT 2, WIS 12, CHA 6 Size: small Attack: bite +6 (1d4+1), 2 claws, +6, (1d2+1) Special Attacks: none Special Qualities: scent, low-light vision Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Spell Failure: none Skills: Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* (Dex) 5 05 Climb* (Str) 13 1 3 01 +8 (climb speed) Escape Artist (Dex) 5 05 Intimidate (Cha) -2 -02 Perception* (Wis) 1 01 Stealth* (Dex) 13 1 3 05 +4 (size) Survival (Wis) 1 01 Swim* (Str) 1 01 * = class skill Feats: Weapon Finesse Tricks: 7 (Attack, Come, Defend, Fetch, Seek, Guard, Track) Sanguine Weapon Statistics Longbow: Attack: +4 = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Range increment: 100 ft. Dagger(thrown): Attack: +4 = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range increment: 10ft. Sickle: Attack: +4 = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip Dagger: Attack: +4 = + DEX(4) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range increment: 10ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid (+1 hp taken once) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Envoy: Elves often have trouble relating to neighbors of other races, especially those with much shorter lifespans. As a result, some are trained in minor magics that are particularly useful when dealing with non-elves. Elves with this racial trait and an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities once per day: comprehend languages, detect magic, detect poison, and read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the elf's level. This racial trait replaces elven magic. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Druids are proficient with clubs, daggers, darts, quarterstaffs, scimitars, scythes, sickles, shortspears, slings, and spears. They are also proficient with all natural attacks of any form they assume with wild shape. Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. Nature Bond (Ex): At 1st level, a druid forms a bond with nature, granting an animal companion. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. Orisons (Sp): Druids can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Druid under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting (Sp): A druid can use a prepared spell to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Feats Weapon Finesse (CRB): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Natural weapons are considered light weapons. Traits Capable-Sleight of hand (General): +1 Sleight of hand, class skill. Kris picked up tricks of deception throughout her travels from friendly bards and rogues in exchange for her knowledge of plants. She practices often. Reactionary (Combat): +2 initiative. ''Kris's mischievous side has trained her to be ready to run from trouble at any moment. '' Skills Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Druid) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 C 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 C 1 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 4 0 0 C 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 5 1 3 C 1 +0 -Animal Companion 9 (1) 3 C 1 +4 (Druid) Heal 2 0 0 C 2 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 7 1 3 C 1 +2 (Druid) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 Perception 8 1 3 C 2 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession (gambler) 6 1 3 C 2 +0 Ride 1 0 0 C 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 9 1 3 C 4 -0 +1 (Trait) Spellcraft 0 0 C 1 +0 Stealth 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival 4 0 0 C 2 +2 (Druid) Swim 0 0 0 C 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Wild Empathy 2 - - 1 +1 (Druid) Spell Lists (Readied) 0 Level (∞/day, DC 12) Level 01 (1/day, DC 13) 1/day (each) SLA * Flare * Produce flame * Comprehend Languages * Guidance * Obscuring mist * Detect Magic * Stabilize * Detect Poison * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- gp 0 lb Leather armor 10 gp 15 lb Sickle 6 gp 2 lb Longbow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb Wrist sheath 1 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Hammock 0.5 gp 3 lb Alchemist's fire (flask) 20 gp 1 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Belt pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Holly and Mistletoe -- gp -- lb Loaded dice 10 gp -- lb hip flask 1 gp 0.5 lb trail rations 0.5 gp 1 lb = Totals 131 gp 33 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 66-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 19 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 113 Height:6' Weight:105 lbs Hair Color:blonde Eye Color:green Skin Color:tan Appearance: Kris possesses a lithe physique, accentuated by her height and pointed ears that are characteristic of elves. Her bright eyes are a deep green, and she has decorative light green tatoos running up her dark skinned arms. She is clothed in an earthy-colored leather tunic and loose skirt, with a plain looking belt of animal sinew. She doesn't carry much; only a small backpack and a leather belt pouch. Over all of this she wears a darker colored cloak to protect her from the elements. A bow and quiver ride on her back, and a sickle rests in a sheath at her hip. (Concealed under her cloak is also a thin dagger hidden in a wrist sheath on her left arm, which only comes out in emergencies.) Sanguine (an Ocelot) is a beautiful cat with mottled black and blonde fur. She is quite small for a wild cat, and from afar one might mistaken Sanguine for a slightly exotic looking housecat. However, up close, it is apparent that she is more the size of a small dog, and indeed a potentially fierce wild animal. Sanguine behaves like a housecat around Kris, however, curling up in her lap and purring, waited to be pet. Demeanor: Kris is Mischievous and lighthearted. She would rather laugh with someone than at their expense, but however they react, she will be laughing either way. She is very curious, and has no hesitation over starting a conversation with a complete stranger. Although she exudes confidence and friendliness, underneath she is cautious and calculating, careful to never underestimate potential foes. Background Kris (short for Krisalla) was born and raised in a small elvish village in Harran; the kind of utopian society where everyone knows everyone, and everybody gets along nicely. Kris found this terribly boring, and early in her adolescence she gained a penchant for causing mischief in all kinds of ways, with the help of her ocelot companion, Sanguine. They would convince the woodland critters that it was okay to run into the bakery and grab a quick snack, sprinkle itching powder over the innkeeper's linens, and engage in other relatively harmless pranks that caused outrageous mayhem. Those with a good sense of humor would brush off her pranks with a chuckle and a shake of the head, but many townsfolk grew frustrated and annoyed by the frequent antics she caused within the city. (These long-lived elvish folk do not forget things so easily, especially since nothing else ever happens, so even one or two pranks a year seemed like a lot to them.) After one particular incident involving a large patch of allnight she found in the forest and a certain already-too-energetic young black bear set loose in the city, a group of upstanding (and uptight, for that matter) citizens said enough was enough, and protested at the town hall, clamoring for her exile. Kris didn't wait for the result of her formal trial; she simply left. This small town was too small for her anyway, and it was time for her and Sanguine to make the next step in their adventure of life. Together Kris and Sanguine traveled the continent, instigating minor catastrophes wherever they went. Occasionally throughout Kris's travels she would come across like-minded bards and rogues who conducted their fair share of hooliganism. It is from characters like these that she picked up her affinity for gambling. She always loved to trade stories of troublemaking, and tricks of the trade; Kris would gladly share her knowledge of useful plants for raising trouble in exchange for a new lesson in picking pockets or palming coins. Kris doesn't adventure for the sake of wealth, fame, or glory. She is perfectly happy leading a modest lifestyle. What does matter to her is that her life never get boring or repetitive. There is a new source of fun and laughter waiting for her just around every corner. And if the opportunity presents itself to rise to fame and glory... well, she would certainly love to see the look on the faces of all those townspeople when they hear about good-for-nothing Krisalla's famous heroics. Maybe they would even let her come back to visit... Adventure Log Special Delivery Jan 1st, 2013 - Feb 2nd, 2013 XP Received: 739 XP = (480 EXP + 259 TXP over 37 days) Treasure Received: 922 GP = (700 EGP + 222 TGP over 37 days) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 21st, 2012) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (Merry Xmas) (Systole ~ Superfluous Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters